Eden
by Blue Trinkets
Summary: A retelling of Episode 17, with a bit of extra flavor. Smut warning.
1. Temptation

**Eden**

* * *

Mitsuru x Kokoro  
Fanfiction by:

Blue Trinkets.

* * *

Chapter 1: Temptation.

* * *

"Have you heard about the story of Eden?" Mitsuru asked one late afternoon as he sat in his usual spot in the greenhouse.

"I don't think so." Kokoro replied as she continued pruning one of the plants with a garden clipper.

"Apparently it's a huge garden with all types of trees and plants. I think there were all kinds of animals too."

"That sounds wonderful." Kokoro paused as she looked at him, "Just imagine a place full of flowers. Wish a place like that really existed."

"It's only a story." Mitsuru murmured, "But yeah, it would have been quite a sight to see." He looked around at all the greenery and colors of the greenhouse. It was so refreshing to the eyes, a soothing balm to the tired soul. A place like Eden would probably look just like this only on a larger scale.

"So this Eden had caretakers." He continued, "A boy and a girl."

That caught Kokoro's attention so much that she stopped pruning the plants to sit beside Mitsuru and waited to hear more.

"They were told that they could eat any fruit from the trees, except one— the tree of Forbidden Knowledge."

"Then what happened?" Kokoro asked, her blue eyes huge with interest.

"Apparently, the girl disobeyed the orders and ate the forbidden fruit. The boy knew that he would suffer the same punishment as her but still ate the fruit himself. They were both taken away and nobody knew what happened to them, or to the garden of Eden." Mitsuru finished the story.

"That sounds so sad." Kokoro said softly.

"Yes, it is." Mitsuru agreed, then reached to touch her hand. He didn't mean to make her sad, when he first broached the topic he only wanted to correlate the lushness of the greenhouse with Eden.

Mitsuru caught himself when he almost brushed his hair back. An old habit he has to drop soon now that his hair is shorter. Yesterday he has asked Kokoro to cut his hair, something he never thought he'd ever let anyone do. Ever since he was small, he has been good at keeping people at a distance.

But Kokoro was different. Though he had tried to drive her away too, she was quite persistent. He didn't understand what she saw in him but...whatever it was, it restored his own self-confidence. She has never looked down at him, even when he broke down in the middle of battle and risked both their lives. She only insisted that she believed in him. No judgment, no pity...only a quiet understanding.

Kokoro made him feel like he could do anything. It was such a good feeling, to have someone believe in him, whether he failed or succeeded. To have that unshakeable faith in him even when he's at his worst. It changed something in him, that raw, bleeding part of his soul that could never quite heal, was now gone. Replaced by this quiet peace, of acceptance.

For the first time, Mitsuru felt at peace with himself, and even...happy.

Yesterday, he found out how a kiss felt like. It had been totally unexpected, Kokoro had kissed him without warning. She ended it before he could even comprehend what has happened. Too brief, yet the emotions were so intense.

The other boys had been making a fuss over that particular topic, but none of them had even tried it...except Hiro. Mitsuru looked at Kokoro who was still contemplating about the story of Eden. But then she caught him staring at her lips.

She blushed and looked away. Mitsuru was sure he was blushing himself, but...this was Kokoro, she gave him the confidence to do things he thought he'd never do before.

Slowly Mitsuru stood from his chair and sat on his haunches beside Kokoro. She looked at him as he slowly leaned closer. Words weren't needed when it was obvious they were both thinking the same thing.

The first touch of their lips sent shocks of sensations through his body. The startled breath she made told him she felt the same. Wanting a deeper taste of her, he slowly sucked her lower lip drawing her deeper into his mouth.

Heat that had nothing to do with embarrassment slowly elevated his temperature. His heart began to race and yet he couldn't let go. The lush softness of her lips, the delicate textures, her sweet taste...he liked it all, too much.

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro whispered when he finally released her. She reached out to touch his lips with her fingers.

He kissed her fingertips, making Kokoro shiver. But before they could speak again, they heard the sound of Miku and Zorome having one of their little fights again.

"Seriously Zorome, can't you carry that water bucket any faster?"

"Shut up! I'm doing the best I could!"

"Oh really? It doesn't look that w..."

As their voices faded into the distance, Kokoro stood up from her chair. "I'm on dinner preparation duty this evening. The 9's doesn't seem interested in eating our food though."

Mitsuru stood up as well. "Then we shouldn't waste our rations on them."

"But..."

He reached out to cup her cheek and gently brushed her skin with his thumb. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he just had to. The desire to touch her like she's very precious was too compelling to deny. And indeed that was the truth, she's become someone very important to him.

He once heard Goro asking Hiro if there was a relationship closer than being partners. This certainly felt like it. She's more than just a partner to him.

"Come on, let's head back." He said as he reached for her hand.

-o-

Mitsuru closed his eyes as Kokoro combed his hair with a soft bristle brush. It felt so soothing, like a gentle head massage.

"With the 9's here, it's only a matter of waiting. Surely someone's going to get us eventually, right? Will that mean the end of this life we have?" Kokoro asked as she continued brushing his hair.

Mitsuru opened his eyes and briefly considered what she said. "That is the natural assumption."

He took a glance at her face and saw the sadness in her eyes, sadness that he understood and shared. "But, I'd be sad to leave this place."

They ought to feel relieved that they weren't abandoned as they have feared earlier. And yet...

"I mean, we only began spending time together like this after I came here." Mitsuru said feeling a bit shy, he couldn't meet her eyes.

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro smiled, his words made her happy.

Just then, she placed the hairbrush down and stroked his hair with her hand. It wasn't unusual, Kokoro has always liked running her fingers through his hair.

But when her hand glided down the back of his head and touched his shoulder, that caught his attention. "Kokoro?"

"Your body is much tougher than a girl's." She said softly, her blue eyes looked quite intense. "It's strange..."

Mitsuru was a bit startled when she ran her hand down his chest next. Not that he minded, he was just unprepared for the shock of sensation that jolted his body at her touch. And this was Kokoro, even if their relationship hasn't been defined yet, he has silently given her consent to touch him in a more familiar manner. But she's usually not this forward.

"Boy's and girl's bodies are so different from each other. But then, there really is a reason for this."

"What are you talking about?" Mitsuru asked, a little breathless. Her nearness was making him feel a bit strange. Kokoro has never been this bold, and he wondered what brought the sudden change in her usual behavior.

"Well, I read that a boy and a girl can create a new life. And the way they do this is by joining their bodies together." Kokoro explained, looking at him intently.

"Ho-hold on." Mitsuru felt his head swim. Did Kokoro just say joining bodies?

Unbidden, Mitsuru suddenly recalled flashes of her memory when they connected. Some of them were pages from the baby book she brought back.

 _Forbidden Knowledge._

The punishment could be grave. Just her having the book was a serious offense.

Before he could even speak, Kokoro unzipped the top of his uniform then paused, as if unsure what to do next. "I've wondered what it means and I believe it represents hope for us."

Mitsuru could only look at her, dumbfounded. Kokoro wants to try joining their bodies? She said it represents hope? That was forbidden and she knows this.

At the thought of her being punished, Mitsuru felt his chest tighten. Urgently he brushed her hand away. "Kokoro what are you doing?!"

"I was just.."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Zorome suddenly cut in, startling them both. "Were you two really going to try to stick your bodies together? What is that? Did you learn it from Hiro and Zero Two?"

Mitsuru suddenly realized that his uniform was still unzipped. "Did you need something?" He asked Zorome a bit belligerently as he pulled the zipper tab. He couldn't help it, Zorome almost walked in on something private.

"Oh, I'm here to remind you that you're on water duty. Anyways, what is it that you guys are up to?" Zorome asked, completely unapologetic.

"I'll go and get the water now, okay?" Mitsuru said dismissively, closing the subject.

"What the heck." Zorome to his credit knew when to back down. "Just hurry it up, man."

When he was out of earshot, Mitsuru released a long breath and turned to Kokoro. "Why did you do that? It's so out of nowhere."

"No, it isn't." She replied, looking down. "I've been thinking about it for a long time."

He was at a loss for words. Kokoro knew as much as he did that the baby book was forbidden. So why do something that could lead to her getting caught?

"Let's talk about this later." Mitsuru said as he touched her hand. He really hated seeing her so downcast.

"Okay." Kokoro nodded.

-o-

He still couldn't figure her out, making him feel a bit lost. He hadn't said anything when she kept the book, thinking it wouldn't do any harm to know such things as long as they kept it a secret. But now...does Kokoro really wants to try joining bodies with him? Mitsuru felt the heat rise on his cheeks. He has seen the pages in her memory, he knew what Kokoro was talking about. But such things were explicitly banned. Why would she want to risk being punished?

Mitsuru was still contemplating what to do when he heard Hiro's voice behind him.

And as the two of them soaked in the water, Mitsuru could only voice his confusion without giving away her secrets.

"I don't know what Kokoro is thinking, it makes no sense." It's true, he's baffled why Kokoro would want to do something so risky.

Hiro only smiled and said, "You know, you've changed a little. Until recently you've been distancing yourself from the rest of us. Of course...it's my fault, isn't it? It's because I broke our promise."

Mitsuru felt at a loss for words, while it's true the broken promise has changed his perception of others, being with Kokoro has healed him, allowed him to open up, and he no longer holds any grudge against Hiro.

"But now you've taken an interest in someone. You want to know Kokoro better, you want to understand what she's thinking."

"I want to know Kokoro better?" Put that way, it was suddenly obvious to him. Indeed he does want to know her better, she has constantly surprised him by doing something so unpredictable when he least expected it.

"Yes, and that's probably what it means to love someone." Hiro said, smiling. "I mean, I love Zero Two and I want to know her better."

Mitsuru recalled the time he first piloted with Kokoro. When he just gave up on himself and broke down, she refused to give up on him. It had been so easy to open up to her, let her see the real him, his pain without feeling ashamed.

Feelings of tenderness for Kokoro made his chest ache as he recalled her gentle smile after she has cut his hair. He didn't understand then why he trusted her so much. But now, by putting everything into perspective, Mitsuru has come to the realization of what he truly feels for her.

 _Oh...so that's what this is. I love Kokoro._

He doesn't disagree with Hiro that wanting to know someone better could mean loving that person...but for Mitsuru who has always kept people at arm's length, loving someone also meant being able to trust this person with his innermost thoughts and feelings, and indeed, he allowed only Kokoro to get close.

Hiro seemed to rethink his words as he sat up and apologized. "Sorry if I'm mistaken. Your situation could be different, I only know how it is for me."

Mitsuru sat up as well. "It's okay. I think that's very much like you." He splashed water on his face and turned to look at Hiro with a smile. "I'm glad we've talked, we haven't done this for a long time."

Hiro smiled in quiet understanding. It had indeed been a long time, and finally, they have mended their friendship and could begin anew.

-o-

"Oh, there he is." Miku said as the two boys stepped inside the boarding house.

Mitsuru looked at Hiro, assuming she was talking about him. Everyone was present which was kind of unexpected, were they having an impromptu meeting?

He saw Kokoro sitting between Ichigo and Ikuno and was reminded about their encounter earlier. He still didn't understand why she'd want to do something that could get her in deep trouble. They'll have to talk about it later.

"We've heard about you and her." Ichigo suddenly spoke, looking at Mitsuru. "Blame Zorome."

"Have to say I'm not the least bit surprised." Ikuno added.

"Hey! All I did was casually ask if a boy and girl getting touchy-feely was some sort of cool thing to do!" Zorome protested.

"That's enough! Stop being such a baby!" Miku chided.

Mitsuru realized that this was their friends' way of acknowledging his relationship with Kokoro but he wasn't sure what to say.

Suddenly Futoshi grabbed him by the neck of his uniform.

"Mitsuru!" Futoshi demanded against his face. "Tell me...did you kiss her?"

 _What the heck?_ How was he supposed to answer that? It was something private between him and Kokoro.

But the blush on Kokoro's cheeks gave it away. It was enough confirmation for Futoshi who began rambling again.

Mitsuru looked at her lovely face and wondered how to tell her later that it's probably best that she doesn't pursue her interest in...joining bodies with him. The risk of getting caught is real, and nobody knew what the consequences are.

Then trouble came without warning, Mitsuru knew it at once the moment the 9's arrived.


	2. Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 2: Forbidden Fruit.

* * *

 **Smut Warning.** Just skip if not your cuppa. ;)

* * *

He'd waited for her in their usual spot in the greenhouse. But as darkness descended and she still didn't show up, Mitsuru spent a few more minutes thinking over what he needed to do.

He loves Kokoro. And he will not let her take this path alone, even if it meant he will have to risk his own neck. He won't be able to live with himself if something happened to her while he stayed in relative safety for conforming to the rules.

The future no longer mattered to him, if it meant Kokoro won't be in it.

His mind made up, Mitsuru stood up and walked out of the greenhouse. There were only a few places Kokoro could be in. He knew she won't be in the room she shared with Miku, but in one of the sealed rooms on the ground floor.

The greenhouse wasn't their only meeting place. On some days, they would read the books left behind by the previous occupants. And Kokoro once told him that she would sometimes spend her nights there.

He found her crying on one of the beds and felt his own heart break. How long had she been here, all alone? The room was dimly lit, the only light source came from the huge window, but it was enough to see everything.

Kokoro didn't have to look up to know that it was him when the door creaked open.

"Kokoro..." Mitsuru said in a low voice. He didn't know what to tell her, comforting anyone has never been his forte. _Please don't cry._

"I was wrong about everything." Kokoro said as she tried to stop the tears. "I'm so sorry I tried to force you to go along with it." In her desire to have a child, she hasn't considered what risks she'd be dragging him into.

"You don't have to apologize." Mitsuru murmured, if anything he felt it was him who needed to apologize to her, for not being able to stand up for her before the 9's. "You weren't forcing me to do anything."

"Lies!" Kokoro couldn't accept that, she knew what she did was wrong, and even if Mitsuru doesn't blame her, she has to take responsibility for her actions. "Don't try to be nice...just leave me be."

Her rejection hurts, but he wasn't about to let her go. He has never been good with soft words, but there's no way he's leaving her alone.

He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Don't decide things on your own, I'm here, I want you to lean on me more. So please Kokoro, I want to make you happy."

"Mitsuru...is it really wrong to want to create a new life? Are we not allowed to think about the future?"

Her pain resonated so deeply with his own. Hasn't he carried the grudge against Hiro for so long because he wanted to carve a niche for himself? This desire to leave something behind, a mark, a legacy for the future...it wasn't only Kokoro who felt that way.

Words couldn't comfort her, he could only hope that his feelings could reach her as he leaned down to kiss her.

Relieved that she didn't push him away, Mitsuru kissed her gently, her lips, her cheeks, her closed eyes...comforting her in the only way he knows until her tears stopped.

As Kokoro calmed down, he led her to sit on the bed and pulled her close to his side with his arm. She leaned into him as they both contemplated about their future.

"Whatever you decide..." Mitsuru said, his voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. "I will not let you do it alone."

Kokoro thought about it. Could she really drag Mitsuru into something that could endanger not just her but him as well?

"Mitsuru...I didn't consider the consequences." She admitted hesitantly. "And...much as I want to have a baby with you, I don't want you to risk yourself for me."

Mitsuru closed his eyes for an instant then smiled as he cupped the side of her face. "It's too late now." He told her.

Her eyes widened at this. "What do you mean?"

"The moment you declared you wanted to make a baby in front of everyone, especially the 9's..." Mitsuru explained calmly, gently squeezing her hand. "You walked past the point of no return. All that's left is for me to follow you down the same path."

"Mitsuru..." What has she done? Kokoro felt tears prick her eyes once more, she can't let him do this. "You haven't given yourself away, no one knows you got anything to do with the book. It's not too late for you."

"Do you really think that?" He asked as he leaned close to her and studied her lovely face with tenderness. "You remember the story of Eden?"

Kokoro nodded her head, though a bit confused why he brought that up all of a sudden.

"I think I understand now, why the boy ate the Forbidden Fruit despite knowing he'd be punished as well, that he would have been safe if he didn't break the rules. He couldn't let the girl suffer alone."

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro tried to push back the tears but it was useless. Why would he want to risk so much for her?

"I love you Kokoro." His voice was barely a whisper, but intense. "I won't let you go down this path alone. Don't even try to stop me."

She could only cling to him and wept against his chest as emotions crashed over her like a dam breaking. Mitsuru brushed his lips against her head as he caressed her long hair, holding her until she felt drained.

"Feel better?" He asked as he gently wiped away the tear stains on her cheeks. Kokoro tried to smile and nodded.

He stood up and went to the corner table where she kept a pitcher of water. He poured some into the glass and handed it to her. She drank half of it, Mitsuru finished the rest and poured some more and drank it.  
 _What a day this has been._ He thought as he placed the glass back on the table.

"Have you thought about what you wanted to do?" Kokoro asked behind him, breaking his thoughts.

"Yeah." He replied as he sat back beside her and took her hand. "I want to be by your side."

Kokoro blushed and looked down. "I feel the same way." Then she looked up at him. "I think, even if I hadn't found that book...I would have still tried to get closer to you."

"I want a baby...I really do." She whispered, "But even before knowing about it, I have always been drawn to you."

"Kokoro..." Now it was his turn to blush.

"It was strange...but I couldn't stop it." She continued, but before she could speak again, Mitsuru kissed her.

Kokoro made a small sound as he sucked her lower lip, there was something different with his kiss this time, more...hungry, more urgent. She clutched the front of his uniform when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. A different level of intimacy she wasn't entirely prepared for. Mitsuru stroked her tongue gently at first, almost tentative before becoming more and more demanding.

Kokoro felt her heart race as he urged her mouth open and kissed her passionately. Wet, hot and infinitely hungry, she moaned before he stole the sound and urgently tugged her tongue into his mouth. Intense jolts of sensations electrified her body as he began to suck her, feasting on her lush lips, her sweet flavor...

They were both flushed and breathless when they pulled apart moments later. Words weren't exchanged but they weren't needed.

Kissing was simply no longer enough.

"We'll probably...not get this right the first time."

Still breathless, Kokoro smiled as she leaned into him. "It'd be okay...just like piloting a Franxx, takes time to get used to."

"I guess you're right."

Mitsuru looked at her as she pulled back, now that the moment was here, she found herself inexplicably shy all of a sudden. Her fingers trembled slightly as she reached for the buttons of her uniform.

"Let me." Mitsuru whispered, though he has no idea how to undo a girl's uniform. It took a little bit of fumbling but he quickly figured out how to undo her top.

Kokoro reached for the zip of his uniform and pulled it open just like she did earlier that afternoon. She slid her hand beneath the cloth and touched the hard muscles of his chest, making Mitsuru suck in a surprised breath.

"Your body is really much tougher than a girl's." She murmured, fascination in her voice.

"And you're much softer." He whispered, running his hand against her skin. "So smooth...like silk."

Kokoro smiled shyly and looked away as she slid her shoes off. When she bent to unroll her socks,

Mitsuru knelt on the floor and held her foot. "Let me." He said again as he gently tugged the sock off. He ran his hand down the length of her exposed leg, loving the feel of her soft skin. He did the same for the other one, admiring her long, beautiful legs.

"Thanks." Kokoro whispered as she brought her bare feet up the bed. She unhooked her bra as he sat on the edge and removed his own shoes and socks.

Then he turned and leaned over her as Kokoro settled against the pillows.

"My heart is going crazy." Mitsuru whispered as he took one of her hands and placed it against his chest.

"Mine too." Kokoro said with a nervous laugh. She sucked in a sharp breath when he reached down to touch her, but didn't stop him as Mitsuru placed his hand on her chest to feel her heart.

That had been his intention, to feel her heart, but the moment he touched her soft skin, he wanted more.

Kokoro closed her eyes and shyly bit her lip when Mitsuru slowly slid his hand beneath the cup of her bra to touch her breast. Her nipple peaked into a tight bud at the very first brush of his fingers, making her gasp.

She made a startled sound again when he lightly rubbed her nipple with his thumb, she didn't know if she's just too sensitive, or the sensations were too intense because it was him touching her.

Hearing the sound, Mitsuru paused. "Did I hurt you?"

Kokoro shook her head. "No...it...just felt different." That wasn't right, but she had no other way to describe it.

"Different?" Mitsuru raised an eyebrow, looking at her curiously. "Have you done this before?"

"Ummm." Kokoro could only blush, wishing there was a blanket she could hide in.

He didn't understand the emotions that suddenly raged through him, but Mitsuru suddenly found himself wanting to know what she meant. It felt like he'd go crazy if he didn't get his answer that instant.

"With whom?" For all his voice sounded calm, it was such a sharp contrast to the riot of feelings inside.

"With you." Kokoro said, almost a whisper.

That didn't make sense, Mitsuru wondered if he finally lost it.

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said...I've been thinking about this for a long time." Kokoro said, avoiding his eyes. "At night...I..." She lost all nerve and couldn't continue.

Mitsuru reached and cupped her face gently. "Tell me everything, Kokoro."

She hesitated at first, then gave in, sharing another one of her secrets with him, one that made even Mitsuru blush red.

He shouldn't have been surprised, she already told him that she'd been thinking about this for a long time, he just didn't expect she had thought of him while doing it. The revelation made his heart race, though he didn't know why. It just...excited him.

"Show me..." He said in a low voice, "I want to see..."

Kokoro blushed. "Wh-what?"

"How you touch yourself."

Kokoro hesitated, biting her lip, then slowly began to pull her skirt down her legs. "It's strange." She said softly, "I've imagined doing this with you a thousand times, but now that you're here..."

But Mitsuru himself found it hard to concentrate on her words, his attention was focused on her long, slender legs, and the white underwear that was the only thing left covering her.

"Let me." Mitsuru whispered when she reached for her panties. Kokoro hesitated for a moment, then shyly nodded. She raised her hips as Mitsuru slowly slid the tiny piece of cloth down her hips, through her legs then off her feet. He caressed every bit of her skin he could touch, making her shiver.

The urge to hide from his eyes almost made her squirm. Completely naked like this, Kokoro wanted to sink into the mattress and disappear from sheer embarrassment.

"Kokoro...you're so beautiful." Mitsuru whispered, he looked at her like she was the most exquisite thing he'd ever discovered.

But she was too embarrassed to respond, could only cover her eyes shyly with her hands.

Mitsuru took one of her trembling hands and brought it to his lips. "If it makes you feel any better...you're not the only one who's been thinking of doing this..."

Her eyes went huge ever so slightly at his words. "You have?"

"Yeah." Mitsuru confirmed quietly. "Before you, I've never been interested in anyone." He wasn't sure when it was when he began to notice Kokoro. Consequently, he began paying attention to her memories when they connected, the memories she allowed him to see. The contents of the baby book didn't surprise him, only confirmed what he already instinctively knew.

He leaned closer as he brushed his lips against hers ever so lightly. "I've also thought of doing things with you...Would you like to know?"

There was a moment of silence, punctuated only by heated breaths before Kokoro shyly nodded her head.

She lay on the bed as Mitsuru knelt beside her on the mattress and reached for the zip of his shorts. Her eyes shimmered in the dim light as he slipped out of his clothes.

"Are you scared?" Mitsuru whispered as he paused from sliding his boxers down his hips.

"No..." Kokoro said, her voice barely audible. "Just...shy." She admitted.

That was fine with him, as long as she's not frightened or uncomfortable. Slowly he slid the boxers off his legs.

He has never been self-conscious of his nakedness before, but as Kokoro appraised his body with curious eyes, Mitsuru felt the heat rise on his cheeks.

"I'm not usually like this..." He said, feeling a bit awkward.

"You're too big." Kokoro whispered, then as if realizing what she'd said, she blushed and covered her face with her hands. "I...I mean..."

Mitsuru released an amused sigh, then smiled at her. A part of him has been half afraid she'd find him...ugly or repulsive. But there had been only admiration in her expression as she studied his body, until her eyes rested below his waist. That's when her mouth formed a small 'O'. It's not like she'd seen an aroused boy before, but there was only shyness in her face, no revulsion or anything that would say she thought he looked weird.

"Kokoro..." He called her name as he slowly straddled her hips, his hard flesh felt hot and heavy as it grazed against her flat stomach.

"Touch me." Mitsuru whispered, reaching for her hand. She didn't resist when he placed it on his hot, aching flesh, Kokoro only sucked in a sharp breath as her fingers first brushed against the sensitive tip.

The sensations were indescribable, Mitsuru was quite taken aback by the ferocity of it.

"I'm sorry!" Kokoro gasped, she would have pulled her hand away but he held her in place.

"No, you didn't hurt me." He said, breathing heavily. "It just felt so different...coming from you."

He curled her fingers around his flesh and nearly groaned again. Her soft hand felt so good.

Slowly at first, he showed her how he liked to be touched, until Kokoro got used to the feel of him, and he gradually increased the pressure and rhythm.

Mitsuru released her hand and gave her free rein as she became confident, clutching the sheets unconsciously as pleasure raked him with each stroke of her hand.

All too soon, he crested near the edge, he didn't expect to reach the peak this quickly.

"Kokoro wait!" He groaned, but it was too late, Mitsuru could only cry out through clenched teeth as white-hot pleasure gripped his whole body, his hips bucked once, twice and yet again without conscious thought as she inadvertently squeezed the last drops from him.

Kokoro gasped at the sudden expulsion of fluid from him. It was thick, warm and whitish and hit her breasts and stomach. There were small droplets even on her face.

"Sorry..." Mitsuru gasped as he recovered from his euphoria and saw the mess he made on her skin. A bit clumsily, he grabbed the edge of the bed sheets to wipe her.

"It's okay." Kokoro said with a smile, her blue eyes bright. "I was just surprised that's all."

She touched one sticky droplet sitting on the top of her breast and then rubbed the moisture against her nipple. It felt nice but not as good when Mitsuru was the one touching her, maybe she shoul— Kokoro gasped when she realized he had been looking at her.

"How long have you been watching me?" She almost squeaked, covering her face again.

"You..." Mitsuru began, his voice husky, "You really do the craziest things sometimes."

Kokoro peeked at him through her fingers, making him laugh lightly. "Your turn." He said, as he gently tugged her hands away from her face.

"Show me how you like to be touched." Mitsuru said as he moved from straddling her hips and knelt beside her instead.

Kokoro bit her lip and hesitated. "Are you..." She swallowed the knot that suddenly formed in her throat. "Are you going to...watch?"

Mitsuru appeared to consider for a brief moment. "Of course...how will I know what pleases you if I don't?"

A small sound escaped her lips. But this time, Mitsuru won't back down. They've come this far. He won't let her hide anymore.

Kokoro looked away as she reached between her legs, parting her thighs just wide enough to allow her fingers free movement.

But he pressed her knees apart, wanting to see her clearly. Kokoro blushed but she allowed him to see everything. Mitsuru gently caressed her breast as he watched her touch the secret place between her legs.

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro said softly, almost a whisper as she closed her eyes. Then slowly she began to touch herself, now that she's gone past her shyness over having an audience to witness what usually was a private affair, her fingers did not hesitate, telling him that this wasn't something new to her, that she had been doing this for quite a while.

Mitsuru watched with apt interest, forgetting to even breathe when Kokoro parted the soft folds between her legs. She was so pink, almost red. He could see the tiny slit at her center, so tightly closed. But her fingers were focused on the pearl of flesh just above the small entrance, slowly circling it with her fingertips.

Kokoro made small, soft noises that stirred havoc inside him. They affected him, excited him as much as watching her touch herself. She reached for one of her breasts, and played with her nipple, pinching the rosy bud between her thumb and finger.

The sight was proving too much for Mitsuru. He realized he was rock hard again, almost bursting his skin...but he couldn't help it. She looked so amazing, so beautiful as she lay before him.

Unable to watch anymore without touching, Mitsuru reached between her thighs. Kokoro's eyes opened at the first touch of his fingers against her most secret of places. But she didn't stop him.

"Like this?" Mitsuru asked, his voice low, almost unrecognizable as he tried to replicate the strokes she made with her fingers.

"A bit faster." Kokoro whispered, her need for release eclipsing any propriety or shame. "Yes..just like that..." She encouraged him with words until her breathing quickened, her hips began to move as if restless and color rushed to her skin, turning her chest and cheeks dark pink.  
Kokoro gasped as he leaned to lick her nipple as he continued to stroke her, gently nipping the rosy bud with his teeth. The pleasure was so sharp, her body jerked in response.

She clutched his arm without realizing it as she crested the pinnacle, her soft flesh contracting so sweetly against his hand as she came.

"God, Kokoro...you're so beautiful..." Mitsuru breathed, and he meant it. She looked incredible, with her cheeks flushed pink, her eyes replete with pleasure. She was even more lovelier to him right now.

"You're embarrassing me." Kokoro looked away.

"But it's true." Mitsuru leaned closer as he bent his head to kiss her.

Kokoro moaned as she felt his tongue touch hers, questing...probing, this time she knew what he wanted, sucking on him as he licked and stroked the heated interior of her mouth. Mitsuru made a sound of approval as he gently cupped her breast, rubbing the nipple so delicately until she gasped.

Her lips felt swollen and throbbing by the time Mitsuru released her.

"Is it okay?" He whispered, looking into her eyes. "I want to...enter you now."

Kokoro hesitated but only for an instant, then she nodded. "Yes..."

Mitsuru paused as the thought occurred to him. "Will this hurt you?"

"Not sure...the book didn't say anything." Kokoro blushed, she had been focused on the how to's not how it would feel.

Mitsuru touched her forehead with his. "Then tell me if it hurts...don't try to hide."

Kokoro nodded, then rested her hands on his shoulders as Mitsuru held her knees and parted her thighs wider. She closed her eyes as she felt him brush against her most secret place.

He called her name, silently asking her to look at him. Embarrassed but unable to deny him, Kokoro opened her eyes.

She watched him, wide-eyed as he caressed her inner thighs, then gently pressed her legs wider apart.

He looked so huge, intimidating as he placed the blunt, fleshy tip of his sex against her tiny opening.

Her soft flesh resisted him as he pressed against her, making both of them gasp.

" _Don't want to hurt you_."

"It's okay." She whispered, "I'm alright...keep going." It was a lie, she's actually scared, but she didn't want him to stop.

"Kokoro..." Mitsuru groaned as he clenched his teeth and clasped her hips. He pressed against her once more, harder this time but her body still refused him access.

"Sorry..." He breathed as his hands tightened on her hips, holding her in place as his hips heaved forward. No gentle way to do this...

Mitsuru gazed at her, his green eyes intense as the tiny entrance stretched around him, her soft flesh finally submitting to the relentless pressure.  
Kokoro gasped as he entered her. He was so huge, so imposingly hard, her fingernails dug into the muscles of his shoulders, but neither of them noticed.

His penetration burned as he pushed through soft, tight flesh that was still unprepared to receive him.  
Her mind knew what to expect but her body...there simply was no way to prepare for this level of intimacy without prior first experience.

"I'm sorry..." Mitsuru kissed the tears that gathered at her eyelashes, brushed his lips against her cheekbone as he stretched and filled her sweet, tight sheath. It felt so good to be inside her...so good. Her soft flesh gripped him, held him tight and deep. But he wanted more. "Kokoro...oh god, you're so tight."

The sensations from the intimate friction as their joined flesh rubbed against each other were so intense Mitsuru could only groan against her throat.

She rubbed her cheek against the top of his head as she wrapped her arms around him. It still wasn't comfortable, but she loved him too much to deny him anything.

Mitsuru kissed her as he slowly withdrew and penetrated her again. He groaned as he realized she's still too tight, so small around him. He'd hoped she'd receive him easier this time...if only a little.

He kissed his way down her neck as he tried again and yet again, withdrawing then filling her up as he coaxed her body to accept him with ease.

" _Mitsuru._ " Kokoro cried out as her body finally opened up, permitting him deeper access. Mitsuru held her gaze, his green eyes piercing as he finally sheathed himself to the hilt.

The depth of his penetration stole her breath away, it felt as if he has invaded her very soul. But she was no longer afraid.

Something snapped inside him, and Mitsuru realized he can no longer hold back. Whatever control he had left was shredded to bits as raging lust took over. He didn't mean to be so savage, so ruthless but his body was no longer his own. He could only bow to the driving need to thrust into her, hard and _deep._

It didn't help when Kokoro arched her hips against him, inviting him to take more, to take all he wanted as she raised her arms above her head, a quiet gesture of submission, of surrender.

She cried out softly as he sank deep into her, so deep he stretched the petal-soft folds of her sex tautly around the base of his cock. Then he circled his hips, once, twice and again, teasing her clit.

"Yes..." Mitsuru breathed heavily against her neck as he licked, sucked and bit the fragrant skin. "Scream for me..."

Her breasts bounced ever so slightly every time he thrust into her, until he gave in to the temptation and claimed one rosy nipple with his lips. It drove Kokoro wilder, had her scratching down his back from the intensity of the sensations.

He pressed her knees onto the mattress, opening her body further to him as he took her with wild abandon, the bed protested the furious movements, creaking with each forceful thrust as his body slammed into hers, but neither cared.

And even as his instincts took over, as Mitsuru gave in to the intense urges of his body, he realized one fundamental truth. This act, this joining of bodies...it was the most intimate, satisfying way for a boy to have absolute possession of a girl.

That was his last coherent thought as he took her lips again, filling her mouth even as passion rose higher, burned brighter and he could only clasp her hips to lift her up, raise her body to meet his downward thrusts as he pounded into her again and again. It felt so good...so good, he could lose his mind.

Mitsuru cried out her name as he came, seized by a rush of sensation so intense he could only bow to it and shuddered almost violently as he filled her with liquid warmth.

Breathing heavily he dropped kisses on her face, still trembling from aftershocks of pleasure. It was incredible, so much more intense.

Kokoro whispered his name as she caressed his hair, and held him close as he nuzzled her neck, she smiled as he pressed his lips against the pulse still throbbing frantically. Her body felt a bit sore, still tense, restless from unfulfillment, but she didn't mind.

Mitsuru pulled back his head and gazed down at her. "Are you alright?" He looked almost sheepish.

Belatedly he realized he hasn't pleasured her. He can't leave her...frustrated like this.

"Let me..." He whispered as he slowly reached then gently touched the soft flesh between her legs.

Kokoro gripped his shoulder as he began to stroke her clit, his touch unsure at first but gradually becoming more confident as he rubbed her so delicately.

Mitsuru kissed her lips then nuzzled her neck as he continued touching her, then licked his way down to her breast.

She gasped his name as he nibbled one of her nipples. Kokoro bit back a soft cry as he closed his lips around the tight bud and began to tug before drawing her deeper into his mouth. The moist heat of his mouth, the delicate touch of his fingers as he caressed her stoked the embers of her passion. He took her higher and higher until Kokoro thought she couldn't take any more. Just when the sensations got too intense, the sexual tension snapped and release so pure, so absolute enveloped her.

"Mitsuru!" She gasped as he pulled her into his arms, it felt so good, it was almost...frightening.

He pulled the sheets to cover themselves and then caressed her hair as she rested her face against his chest, his own breathing still heavy.

A fine sheen of sweat covered their bodies but neither of them minded, snuggling as close as they possibly could get to each other.

He was getting sleepy, though Mitsuru tried to keep his eyes open. The emotional toll of the day was catching up to him.

Then he realized Kokoro has already beaten him to it, has given in to peaceful slumber. He smiled and caressed her hair until sleep claimed him too.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was supposed to be a one-shot but had to split into 2 chapters, just got too long. Anyways, don't know how people saw the scene in the greenhouse when Kokoro made her advances, but to me, it looked like Mitsuru knew what she's talking about. He didn't look confused as people are when they have no clue what was told to them, instead he looked more like shocked that she wanted to do it out of the blue. lol

Episode 17 has a curious title: Eden or Paradise. It could mean a lot of things too, like the story of Adam and Eve. But I highlighted on the man's actions, he could have been spared from the punishment if he refused to partake of the fruit, but he did it anyway. As to why, it's anyone's guess, but I like to think it's because Adam loved Eve too much to live an eternity without her. In the same way, Mitsuru knew the risks, but he chose the path that Kokoro took regardless. He's a softie too. lol

Not sure what memories the pilots could see when they connect, but I figured Kokoro would subconsciously want to show Mitsuru the baby book...so yeah. ;)

I don't think either of them was innocent in the matter of sexual awareness. It's instinctive knowledge, don't need textbooks or porn to know about it. Besides, Kokoro wouldn't look so peaceful at the end of the episode if it had been a disaster. lol


End file.
